Miniaturized optical light guide elements are sometimes integrated, for example, into electronic devices such as smart phones and other portable computing devices such as portable computers, laptops, personal data assistants, tablet computers and the like. In some cases, the optical light guide elements can be manufactured, at least in part, at a wafer-level, which facilitates fabrication of many (e.g., hundreds or thousands) of optical light guide elements at the same time in parallel.
Manufacturing high-precision optical elements, such as optical light guide elements, in high volume (e.g., mass production) sometimes entails attaching together substantially flat surfaces. Adhesive is sometimes used to attach the surfaces and fix them to one another. However, when the surfaces are brought in contact with one another via the adhesive, very small air bubbles or other bonding voids may be introduced into the adhesive, which can reduce mechanical robustness. Further, as the surfaces are pressed together, adhesive may overflow onto optically sensitive or other components, which may become contaminated by the adhesive.